I Love When
by MizRkoK2Lover
Summary: Kelly and Seth had the perfect relationship before he just threw it all away one night. Can he win her heart back? Did he even lose it in the first place? Will Kelly ever forgive him?


Im so sorry i havent updated in like months but my computer is literally broken beyond repair so its hard for me to find a computer to use. ANYWAY, I hope you enjoy this One-Shot I been working on. I wanted to try something different. ENJOY AND REVIEW !

* * *

I couldn't believe he was in my house again. I thought after I dumped him, my brother would understand that his buddy was no longer welcomed in our house. I stared at him from across the room. As much as I wanted to hate him, I couldn't bring my heart to do it. We had been through so much. We went to the movies, the park, the mall, out to eat. We were inseparable. Well, at least we were until that night happened. I couldn't believe Seth had cheated on me with one of my closest friends, Kaitlin. We had been going on a year, and he decided to throw that all away when he decided to make out with her at one of my brother's reckless parties a few weeks ago. I continued to stare at him from the other side of the living room. He, my brother and their other friend Roman were playing video games at my house once again. As I watched Seth, he turned around to look at me and our gazes met each others. My heart almost skipped a beat and I thought I was going to drop dead when he got up and started walking over to me. As he approached me, I looked down at my purple Converse. "Hey Kellz," he said to me with his adorable grin. God, why couldn't I just hate him? "Hi, Seth," I said as I looked up at him. He has his hair down, just the way I liked it. "Can we please talk?" he asked me. "Talk? I'm pretty sure that I've said all that I need to Seth," I told him as I walked into the kitchen and sat down. "Yeah, you talked but you didn't even try to hear me out Kelly. I was drunk! You know that. Just like you know I wouldn't cheat on you without having a good enough reason. I was wasted," he said as he joined me in the kitchen. "They say people reveal there true selves when they are intoxicated, you know?" I shot back. He looked down. "Listen, Kelly I'm going to be completely honest with you. I love you. In fact, I love every little thing about you. I love you long, flowing, brunette hair. How when you laugh you upper lip slightly curves, and how when you get nervous you play with the friendship bracelet I gave you back in first grade. Kelly Ambrose, I love the little things about you, along with the big things," he said as he grabbed my hands. I couldn't help but smile. I looked down at our hands. I missed his enlarged hands covering mine. I looked at him. "Seth, I believe you," I said as he smiled. "But I need you to understand that you really hurt me. I don't want to be the kind of girlfriend who lets you get away with so many things. Especially big things like cheating," I said to him. He looked at me intently. He removed his hand off of mine and began to pace around the kitchen. "What do I have to do to show you that I'm not that guy? Tell me and I'll guarantee you that I will do it." I stared up at him. He pushed back his hair and stared right back at me. "Work with me here Kellz. I understand that what I did was completely wrong. I should have tried harder to resist the urges of Kaitlin. But please understand that she means absolutely nothing to me. You gotta believe me babe," he said pleading me. "Let's face it Kelly. I've known you all my life and I can't imagine it without you. You're always there for me. You've never shut me down. You believed in me when no one else did. Every second, we spend together, my love for you grows. Everyday I find something new about you to love. Kelly, I'm just completely-," I cut him off as I grabbed his shirt collar and brought his lips to mine. Oh, how much I have missed these lips. I pulled away and stared at him with a smile. He opened his eyes and gave me the adorable grin of his. "Seth Rollins, I love you too," I told him as I leaped into his arms. He wrapped his arms tight around me as I kissed him again. This time we were interrupted by my brother, Dean. "So are you two like back together?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck. I stared up at Seth, still wrapped in his arms, and said "Yeah we are. In fact, let's be honest. We were never even apart," I said with a smirk as I kissed him again.


End file.
